


Open doors policy 101

by Arbiter2991



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter2991/pseuds/Arbiter2991
Summary: Skye as a S.H.I.E.L.D trainee meets her colleague and roommate.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Open doors policy 101

Skye was a bit tired for her almost seven hours drive, but she repeated herself that, getting into S.H.I.E.L.D academy was a big deal for her and that she wasn't far anymore. She parked her car, opened up the trunk, and picked up two large boxes, grunting,_ "this shouldn’t be so heavy, it’s just some clothes."_

  
She knew at least she won't have to go far. Before her, there was a massive red brick building-a former fire station, rebuilt to serve as housing for the S.H.I.E.L.D trainees. Once she got through the parking lot, and the stepped through automated doors, she saw the security booth at her right. The woman inside didn't seem to take a particular interest at the newcomers, holding onto the newspaper.

  
She huffed when she saw the staircase,_ "If I trip over on them, I'd rather drop dead than become a laughing stock. I can barely see anything past these damn boxes. Glad I chose flats over heels for driving at least."__ She disregarded the fact, she was one of the trainees who get here early, and chances for the worst-case scenario were literally non-existent. Yet, she got on the floor without any incident._

_ She already had her room number; eleven, thanks to the recruiting agent MacKenzie, providing her the information and a key. To her surprise, she didn't even need to unlock it. The door was already open; the other recruit assigned to this room must have got here first._   
_"Hello, anyone there?"_

  
_No response came out, which irritated her. It meant that her colleague was rather reckless to leave the door open like that when he or she is out. She made a mental note to talk about it later._   
_She slowly walked on the creaking, wooden floor until she got past the kitchen and bathroom. She turned left to the bedroom doors, and kicked them open, as her hands were still occupied, yet she was cautious to not do actual damage. She put the boxes beside the nearest bed and took the time to examine the room._

  
_It was simplistic. Two beds and nightstands, wardrobes at opposite walls. A lamp at the ceiling. She wasn't surprised; she didn't come here on vacation. At least she didn’t have to pay for the housing._   
_She walked back to close the door, but she didn't expect a blonde man wearing a beige shirt and jeans already standing in the doorframe. "Oh, hi, you must be my roommate. Seems like I am not the only one who came early." The man greeted her, smiling._

  
_"Hello there, and don’t smile just yet. You shouldn't leave doors open when you're out, I don’t want other trainees poking around here as they please. Are we clear?" Skye darted her eyes at her roommate._

  
_"Did you see the parking lot? Most of them didn’t even get here. The man shrugged his arms while walking in and closing the door behind. "But as a gesture of goodwill, I promise to be mindful about it. Name’s Lincoln, by the way. Also, you look really good in black." He spoke softly, like a gentleman from the movies._

  
_Skye liked the warm gaze, she get from Lincoln, he seemed trustworthy enough to keep his word, so she tried to be less strict. She attempted to mimic his speech manner. " I am Daisy; though most people call me Skye," she realized Lincoln stare expressed confusion. "Short for Skynet; I used to hate it, but it grew on me. Also, thank you for the compliment. " She tried to stop herself from making a somewhat mischievous grin, but she couldn’t help herself._

  
_"That surely means you’re good with computers, let’s sit in the living room," Lincoln suggested while walking into its direction._

  
_"Sure, let's," Skye replied as she followed Lincoln. The living room was opposite to the bedroom. It had a couch, TV set, armchairs, and bookstand. Again simplistic, but rather comfortable at the first impression. She sat at one of the armchairs, "damn, quite cozy. I like it," she rubbed her hands against the furniture._

  
_Lincoln crossed his arms, and press his back against the couch. "Good to know, I was afraid we would have to live like spartans. After all, we are part of S.H.I.E.L.D now. They surely won't go easy on us."_

  
_"We wouldn’t be here if they had any doubts about our potential, besides, I like the challenge." Skye puffed her chest and raised her head._

  
_" I get it” Lincoln nodded. “We have several hours before orientation begins. We should rest, you want to see a tv?”_

  
_"I should unpack first, but after that, why the hell not.” Skye nonchalant answer put a smile on her new roommate’s face._

Skye got back to the boxes and carefully cut them open. She moved the wardrobe doors to the side and took a moment, to figure out the optimal use of the space inside. She was glad she didn’t take much with her. After all, she was to expect little contact with people outside of S.H.I.E.L.D, excluding phone calls. After all of her things were put inside she kicked empty carton into the corner and joined Lincoln in the living room, taking a seat in the armchair again.

  
Lincoln watched a game of hockey, but when he noticed her return, he asked, "anything you want to watch?"

  
"Not really, but I am not into sports, team sports even less. Let's just check the news."

A few hours passed by them watching television. During this time, Skye learned about Lincoln's interest in acting. She didn't thought highly of herself in that area, which bothered her since she understood its importance. But she hoped she would learn about it at the academy well enough. She also learned, that he was adopted, his parents disappeared when he was four after a car crash. Everybody suspected they were kidnapped, based on tracks of other vehicles nearby, but captors never called for ransom. His uncle took care of him initially, but had to run a company, and understood his little free time won't be good for the boy in the long term. He arranged a deal with one of the families, in Lincoln's old neighborhood. He kept phone contact, but Lincoln himself rejected it, as he felt unwanted and hurt by his choice as a kid.

“These days, I actually am grateful to uncle Jack, he made the right choice. His family was his workers, and he achieved great things with them. His products supplied plenty of construction sites.” I would only slow him down, and caretakers he chose are great people. I hope to taste similar greatness for myself, as an agent.” Lincoln summarized his train of thought.

  
“Not my thing to judge, but It's good to hear you found some peace in all that," Skye nodded." It had to be rough for you. While I appreciate the sharing, I think we should go to that orientation. Who knows what they do if we got late. Want a ride? main academy is still a mile away from here.” Skye thought it would be a nice gesture to offer a ride to Lincoln after her greeting wasn't very sympathetic, and he seems like a kind man, who didn’t deserve such a negative attitude he got.

  
“It's a deal” Lincoln stood up and extended his hand toward Skye, orientations will surely have a break, we can talk more then.”

  
Skye shook his hand, smirking, ”just remember it's not a theatre, Lincoln. You would need something more than a silver tongue.” She felt particularly proud of her tease, which he didn’t comment on. The two of them left their room and head out to the parking lot.

Skye was barely holding herself from the anticipation of things to come, but that was a good thing. It meant everything is going according to her plans. She was here to prove herself in one of the most challenging jobs that exist, and she might or might not find somebody to help her with it a little bit. Only time could tell how it turns out.  
“Oh wait, Shouldn’t we change?” Skye raised her voice when her self-reflection struck her.

  
“We will change into uniforms at the main facility, your recruiting agent didn’t tell you that?” Lincoln cautioned.

  
She reminded herself that he did, she get a little red from the embarrassment, and decided to keep her mouth shut until she gets to the gate. _“Well, there goes my first impression, he surely thinks now I am forgetful like a granny.”_

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry to tropes and fandoms20. More of these drabbles may or may not appear, but as separate stories, I don't want to create a plotline within this AU.


End file.
